bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Boggarak
The Boggarak were a sub-species of the spider-like Visorak. History The Boggarak, like the other six breeds of Visorak, were created by Makuta Chirox on an island located south of Nynrah. This island was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures who ravaged it. Being part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, the Boggarak were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, king and viceroy of the hordes, respectively. The hordes invaded a number of islands, mutating native Rahi and other beings in the process. During the invasion of Metru Nui, the Boggarak were fiercely loyal to Roodaka, to the point where they would leap off the side of the Coliseum without hesitation when she ordered them to do so. They were also used as Roodaka's personal bodyguards because of their dual Rhotuka powers. Once, when several Zadakh were traveling to the Coliseum in an attempt to eliminate the Visorak hordes, they encountered several Boggarak and were quickly destroyed. Later, during a battle with the Toa Hordika and the Rahaga, many Visorak were trapped in a tower. When the Visorak were released, only around a dozen Boggarak were able to leave it. During the Toa Hordika's search for the Mask of Light, several Boggarak began to pursue the Toa Hordika of Water, Nokama. These Boggarak were defeated by Nuju. Boggarak were the type of Visorak who trapped Vakama when he was attempting to save the Matoran under his own power, and accompanied Roodaka as she spoke with him. The Boggarak later participated in the Battle of Metru Nui. After Vakama disbanded the horde, most of the Boggarak left Metru Nui. When Vakama returned to Metru Nui in his search for the Kanohi Vahi, Teridax conjured an illusion in order to trick him. The Makuta made a Boggarak play Nokama in this illusion. This same Boggarak was used later by Teridax to distract Voporak, who simply aged the Visorak into dust. Sometime after the disbanding of the horde by Vakama, the Brotherhood managed to partially reform the species together during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. At one point, the Brotherhood even used the reformed Visorak army to invade a Brotherhood fortress controlled by the Dark Hunters. Some of the Visorak used in the siege included Boggarak, who climbed the walls and used their spinners to reduce several defending Dark Hunters to dust. During the war for control of the universe, all the Boggarak and the other Visorak specimens traveled to the island of Artidax, where the Heart of the Visorak had been placed by the Toa Mahri in order to lure the hordes. The Boggarak were the first type of Visorak to approach the island. Shortly afterward, they, as well as the other types of Visorak, were killed by a staged eruption rigged by the Order of Mata Nui. After taking control of the universe, Teridax recreated the Boggarak along with the other species and took command of them. When Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak hordes became a wild species and emigrated to Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Boggarak were the only Visorak to possess three Rhotuka powers: when used underwater, they could make a target swell up and float to the surface, and when used on land, they could make a target crumble to dust by dehydrating it. They also possess the default paralysis Rhotuka. Their natural ability was to emit sonic waves from their mouths which could transmute enemies into stone or gas. The Boggarak, though poor swimmers, could swiftly "skate" on the surface of water. Set Information The Boggarak type of Visorak was released as a canister set in the winter of 2004-2005 in Europe, and in the summer of 2005 for North America. It contained forty-seven pieces, including a Rhotuka and Rhotuka launcher. Pieces from the set could be combined with pieces from Suukorak to make a Kahgarak, with pieces from both Suukorak and Roporak to make a Venom Flyer, and with pieces from the other five Visorak sets to make the Zivon. A miniature Boggarak was included in the Battle of Metru Nui, Visorak Battle Ram, and Tower of Toa playsets of 2005 as well as the non-canonical Visorak's Gate playset released the same year. The mini Boggarak was a single piece molded in black and glow-in-the-dark plastic. Between its mandibles was a clip by which it could be attached to "Visorak webbing" pieces included in each of the sets. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' - First Appearance *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Visorak Promo Animation'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' - Non-canon Appearance *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' - Non-canon Appearance *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' - Non-canon Appearance *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon Appearance Category:Visorak Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Metru Nui Category:Regular Sets